


Lady Moonlight

by SilverSongLark



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Adorable, All About Eve, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy, I'll leave, Implied/Referenced Sex, Kinda, Lady Moonlight, Leon just loves her so much, Morning After, Sayaka is just a sleeping beauty, Song fic, angsty, but its night, except its the night after, i wrote this at 2 am, i'm so bad at tags, more like loosley based on a song, my bad - Freeform, not proof read, unintentional spelling and grammatical errors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 21:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13062408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSongLark/pseuds/SilverSongLark
Summary: "What am I to do in my darkest hour, Lamplight to light my despair, She has the stars in her eyes, The mind in her hair, my sanctuary, Silent and silver...Shine bright Lady Moonlight."AKA Sayaka's asleep and Leon is left alone with his thoughts.





	Lady Moonlight

Beautiful. In every aspect. In every single way. 

But she was never more beautiful than like this. 

Her ocean blue eyes hidden behind delicate eyelids and being kept there by a temptress more commonly known as ‘sleep’.  
When opened, her eyes told numerous truths, kept plenty of secrets and could recount a million memories. The stars, Leon thought, must have been created in eyes like hers, for only eyes so young yet full of wisdom beyond their years could make something so heavenly. 

This was a sanctuary for Leon. His very own secret getaway. Led, barely inches apart from her soft, peach coloured skin. His fingers tangled and intertwined with her velvety blue hair, the moonlight that poured in through the windows reflecting off it perfectly, adding silver flakes to each strand, creating new stars there too. His arm wrapped firmly around her waist, not wanting to miss any contact he might possibly have with her, wanting to remember every texture of her skin, every line in her face. 

In his darkest hours of his darkest days...there she was...lighting the way, setting fire to his despair. His very own Lady Moonlight, shining through in every possible way. 

Sometimes he felt like crying for hours on end. Weeping over the fact that he had been given a chance to prove himself to this girl, this goddess. He had so many flaws yet she was able to overlook them all. This gorgeous, graceful, winsome girl in every right a princess or a queen. Captivating, even in the cold and darkness of night. Only hours ago the room had been filled with an exchange of soft words and secrets never to be heard or spoken of again from either of them, all to remain in her temple of a mind. Now the only noise filling the space was the light breathing of the two sweethearts, perfectly synched together, almost as if programmed to. 

There is no plausible way she could know what the hell she did to him or what she was doing just by laying next to him tonight. His heart, always disbelieving she was there for him but at the same time never imagining any other situation. 

And all she did was sleep there...in the darkness dressed only with the creased bedsheets and the beams of moonlight streaking in through the blinds. 

Shining bright...His own Lady Moonlight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! I really hope you liked it!
> 
> If you did like it please leave me a kudos or even a comment to let me know what you thought!
> 
> I love this ship and it's sad it's not as big as other ships but what can you do.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, it's in the tags too but the song this fic is based around is called Lady Moonlight by All About Eve!


End file.
